A Day With Him
by le stylo
Summary: Based on match ups and imagines with a friend... If an utapri idol were to take you out, who and how would he treat his princess? Character x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri.

A Day With Him : Ittoki Otoya

The sun beamed at you through the window and slightly opened curtains signaling the start of a new day. One of your hands instinctively covered your eyes still half-shut with sleep while the other grasped at the cold empty space at your side. You slowly lowered your hand and swept your arms up and down at your side like you were making a snow angel and then bolted upright. You happened to be alone in a big king sized bed. No wonder it felt cold and empty. Clutching the sheets to your chest you let your eyes scan the room, allowing yourself to take the situation in. A painting hung over your head, a small bedside table with a lamp was on your left, across of you was another desk, the tv beside it and in the dark corner a long couch. And on that long couch was a person with red hair, like a tiny spark of flame where the light hit it.

Slowly, carefully, as to not make noise, you slide your sheets off and crawl to the tip of the bed. You stop with your knees hanging slight off to the edge eyes fixated on the sleeping figure.

Otoya was given a weekend off and whisked you away on his little mini vacation. Yesterday was exhausting, quickly packing and then heading out and then settling in. Upon arriving you ate at a fancy seafood restaurant he had reserved and then ended the night by checking into the hotel. That was when things got awkward. The closet was big, the bathroom immaculate... but the sight of the bed caused a mutual feeling of tension and awkwardness.

"Oh... uh... there's only one bed," Otoya pointed out, breaking the silence.

"Uh... I see," you mumbled in response, trying to look anywhere and at anything but him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look and-"

"No!" You protest, for he had nothing to feel guilty about. Your face reddened so they matched the guitarist's hair at the realization that you had raised your voice.

"The bed is big anyway," you add quickly you voice lowering into a whisper as you finished, but Otoya had already gathered up a pillow and a blanket.

"I could sleep on that couch over there," said the read head softly flashing his trademark grin, gesturing at the lone couch in the corner of the room with a tilt of his head.

A strange mixture of relief and disappointment flooded your body. You were in a room with Ittoki Otoya of Starish and honestly, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the same bed. The thought of accidentally touching him was both frightening and exciting. Embarrassment shot up ten fold and you could only nod frantically in response to the red head and sulkily crawl into bed by yourself. Despite how comfortable the bed was the fight for sleep was grueling. Your heart and mind were both racing and your head felt heavy to the point of bursting, overloaded by visions and the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. You don't know when, but sleep had eventually claimed you.

You squeaked as you felt your body falling to the side. With your quick reflexes you managed to hang on to the covers and press yourself against the bed. Thinking of the night before you felt compelled to be closer to Otoya completely forgetting yourself. The red head did not stir and you sighed, clutching your chest. Maybe, just maybe it was ok to get close to him? Before you knew it, with a mini body pillow in hand, you approached the sleeping prince. His face looked so peaceful and he was even more adorable even as he snored lightly. You admired the profile of his face, from the way his hair fell over his face—a messy mop of red, to the bridge of his nose and his long eyelashes... How could a man have such beautiful eyelashes...? Then again, all of Starish had beautiful eyelashes, not like you looked at all the other guys in great detail like that. Slowly, you place the pillow at the small space on the couch he didn't occupy. It fit perfectly still with room to spare. Was there enough room there for you? Enough so that there would be at least a small distance and you could if even for a moment enjoy being close to him without him being aware and without things being awkward?

You carefully placed your head on the pillow and you felt air pass through your lips and realized you have been holding in a breath. Within the small distance, you could feel the heat radiating from his body, causing you to close your eyes and relish in it. Like a cat you managed to curl yourself small enough to fit onto the couch with the guitarist, barely touching him. That was until he shifted so that your knees pressed against his side and one of his arms found its way over your head. Your eyes flew wide open and dared to look only once at him, so briefly it was a blur, before squeezing tightly shut. You prayed that you would survive the ordeal in silence but swore that you could die in happiness right there as you listened to the rapid beating of your heart. Completely unaware, Otoya inflicted the critical finishing move, his hand finding your body and pulling you closer towards him.

You whimpered at the contact..

"...Huh? You're here?"

Shyly you looked up to nod at Otoya, entirely surprised by how he wasn't freaking out on you.

"It was cold." you responded, and lonely, but admitting that would really make you embarrassed, as if you already didn't feel like a complete creep.

"Ah, in that case..."

Otoya ceased to amaze you. He pulled you even closer to him and did so with a big grin on his face.

"It's ok to relax," he assured you, allowing you to uncurl your self from a ball position and letting your legs stretch out freely alongside his.

For about ten minutes you laid on the couch together in silence. It was actually very relaxing. RRRTTT! Reflexively you turn to your companion who looked back at you. RRRTTT! There it was again. You put a hand over you stomach and glanced down.

"I'm hungry too," Otoya said, rubbing his own belly, "Let's get breakfast."

"Yeah, let's!"

The two of you took turns taking a shower and getting ready. Otoya being the gentleman he was let you go first and on top of that told you to go ahead and take your time. He was going to get ready in the bathroom and the rest of the space in the room you could use as you pleased. How admirable he was being although disappointingly so. You knew life wasn't like the dramas on tv but Otoya sure was making it difficult for any _surprises_ to happen.

The excitement of spending the day with Otoya officially starting had you automatically skipping alongside him as you both headed down for breakfast. He looked fashionable in a plain baseball tee and jeans, accessorizing with some bracelets on his right wrist, a watch on his left and the traditional idol disguise: dark over-sized sunglasses. He even (literally) topped off his disguise with a hat. He seemed in great spirits as well and shared your sentiments at the moment, that a plate full of breakfast food would be great then and there. Somehow it made you feel closer to him. You noticed that as you walked beside one another, you would end up really close and could even swear that you bumped elbows or shared instances of awkward hand touches. Did he notice too? If he did he didn't let on at all.

Arriving at the downstairs lobby the scent of breakfast hit you both in the face. You both grinned at one another and raced towards the food. You got a plate of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes with orange juice and quickly found a spot to sit as Otoya made his round. You watched as he piled plates and food onto his tray. He must be really hungry, you think to yourself as you giggled. As soon as he finished stocking up, you waved him over.

"Wahh! That's a lot of food Ittoki kun!" you exclaimed as he sat down.

"I am quite hungry. And you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to fill up a bit either," he said as he took a bite of sausage and hash browns.

You take a sip of orange juice as you contemplated what he said and watched as he ate. Suddenly you felt a little self conscious about eating in front of him. In fact you felt pretty conflicted between barely eating or stuffing your face in an attempt to avoid conversation. You chose to run instead of fight, taking consecutive spoonfuls into your mouth.

"So... what are we doing today?" you asked, halfway finished with your food. 

Otoya crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought. You watched with heart drumming in your chest, palms sweating.

"We are going to have fun!" He finished, starry eyed, fists balled up with determination.

Fun? You could only guess what that meant. You had no idea what was going to happen. You liked that Otoya was making the plans but surprises aren't your thing. Before you knew it, you were whisked into a cab heading for who knows where. Being in a confined space with Otoya had you feeling overwhelmed to the point your body stiffened.

"Are you okay?" He asked and it only served to make you more nervous. He was pretty perceptive.

During what felt like a long ride, he proved to be very attentive. The entire time he was focused on making you feel at ease, coming up with silly conversations, checking up on you every step of the way. He even hummed some songs to the radio. That was your favorite part. The sounds just fell sweetly on your ears, it was like drinking sikhye. You closed your eyes to savor the feeling and then suddenly you felt a small tap on your shoulder.

"We're here!" Otoya exclaimed

The red head spread his arms wide in front of an arcade. Your eyes lit up at the sight. This _was_ going to be fun. As you went around and played Otoya showed off his athletic prowess. Kicking soccer balls, shooting hoops, skee ball and knocking down clowns- there seemed to be nothing he couldn't do.

Somehow you beat him in air hockey although you felt suspicious about it. Your wins you counted against him were trivia, connect 4 and racing.

Then he brought you to the dreaded dance machine. He showed off a little bit, playing a couple of songs in a difficult setting. Just watching him gave you enough amusement and made you so happy.

"Would you like to dance?"

At the guitarist's suggestion you shook your head adamantly. But he was stubborn, dropping subtle hints about how he'd like it if you tried. Still you shook your head 'No.' But then he smiled and told you that you could dance together and you will be alright. And that's all it took for you to get on the pad next to him. You started out stiff and awkward but as you danced through song after song you eventually loosened up.

"You're doing a good job! See? Just focus on enjoying yourself!"

Yes. Fun. It was fun. Nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, the most important person in the room to you, Otoya, was not judging you. Instead he was encouraging you, and smiling. That was the best. Soon you realized that you played one too many rounds you wouldn't have normally opted to.

"O...ok! I... think... I-I'm... good now..." you panted, leaning against the bar on the machine.

"You did great!" Otoya beamed, giving a thumbs up.

Your heart accelerated at the sight. The energetic Starish member offered you his arm and you took it, allowing him to support you as you walked off the machine and towards the bar for a glass of water. All of the booths were full and so the only seats unoccupied were the small little islands of tall round tables and your nemesis: the high chair. Your faces scrunched up at the sight of it and Otoya must have noticed because he stopped where he was at to ask about your condition.

"It's nothing, I just... really don't like high chairs." you confessed, cheeks burning.

His eyes widened, doe-like with understanding and wonder as he gave you his hand to hold until you comfortably settled into your chair. That was a lot different than what you had expected. You had expected him to chuckle a little and then apologize before helping. Yet, somehow this was a lot better and it made you feel even giddier. You watched as he got on the chair and then stretched once seated with his hands cupping the back of his head. You couldn't tear your eyes away from his arms while they were in that position. There was no denying that Otoya had a pair of very attractive arms, every curve and definition was there, up close to examine. You felt your tongue sweep your bottom lip.

"Eh...? You must be parched..."

Crap. He saw! You turned many shades darker than the color of the guitarist's hair. On the high chair you fidgeted and waved your hands around in protest.

"Excuse me!" He yelled to catch the attention of the nearest server, ordering a glass of water for each of you.

The cold glass of water was very helpful. It was refreshing, cooled you down and it was a good distraction because no matter how beautiful Otoya's face was and no matter how badly you wanted to stare at it forever you just couldn't. At that moment the ripple-y reflection of the red headed idol was your preference.

"After this, I have something else planned," said Otoya leaning in towards you.

More surprises? Well, if it's him... they're not really bad at all... Under his gaze you could only nod.

"Great! Cause I can't wait! but first..."

He pulled back and tilted his head to look over your shoulder.

"Let's play that!"

You looked behind you at a game a couple left, a machine with curtains covering it with a big intimidating sign reading 'Hoard Escape.'

"Looks like it is free now. I've been seeing you ,looking over at it the entire time we were here."

"Oh well that's..."

"Let's go!"

You take his hand as you shakily stepped off of the high chair and walked towards the game. Once inside, you took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Your heart was racing and could have sworn it jumped in your throat as you became acutely aware of elbows and legs touching. His and yours. Yours and his. You felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of you face and wondered if the entire time you were drenched in nervous sweat and the paranoia at the moment was very real. Beside you, Otoya looked calm as he surveyed the little capsule for two.

"Says here that the game adjusts to player's heart rate."

"That's a very interesting concept," you admit, nervous about whatever that could mean. But you steel yourself, taking another deep breath as the red head casually swiped the card for both guns.

"W-well, let's do this!" you gulped.

You grabbed your gun and tried hard to control you breathing as you aimed at the screen. Otoya seemed a little clumsy during the tutorial stage but adjusted as the game went along. According to the the game your heart rate was 88. That was supposed to be good news right? From the corner of your eyes you steal a glance of the red head. He looked calm but on the screen his heart rate see-sawed between 96 to 100. The game sensing it decided that it was going to send droves of the undead to feast on the fear. You both screamed and gasped in unison as you tried the ward off the predators. But spon you found that Otoya's gun had disappeared from the screen and you realized in game you were alone.

"I'm so sorry..." the red head whined, like a guilty child.

You felt the corners of your mouth lifting. How dare he be so adorable, leaving you alone to fend for yourself? Still, you really felt like showing off. Somehow you were managing to survive well on you own but then... all you could remember was your eyes instinctively squeezing tightly and a loud shrill scream that most likely belonged to you. When you opened your eyes the screen was red with white text reading, 'You Died. Continue?' and a countdown below.

"Phew. It's over! The last guy was really big and scary!"

"That—that was amazing!"

In excitement, the guitarist turned to you and grabbed your shoulders. Then quickly realizing what he was doing rubbed his neck shyly.

"Thank you," you squeaked meekly.

"Are you ready for what's next?" asked Otoya with a big grin.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fun!" You responded. It took a while but you felt more at ease than when the trip began. The air between you completely changed.

As you left the arcade Otoya continued to sing you praises. You countered him with praises of your own. In the end, it caused you both to laugh ending into an awkward yet comfortable silence. As you waited for the cab you allowed your mind to wander back to the time of Hoard Escape—all the excitement and all the questions. Like for instance... how Otoya's heart rate according to the game started out really high. Was he that scared? Or was it something else entirely? How he put his hands on your shoulder. How genuinely impressed he was. All of it made him seem like such a regular guy. After all, you didn't really consider yourself extraordinary, but he truly made you feel that way. Dammit Otoya. Every fiber of your being wanted to curse him but at the same time you wished the day would never end.

The cab arrived and Otoya opened the door for you with a little bow and then followed you in. Otoya whispered something to the driver and then asked him to turn the radio to a specific station. He sang along to every song that came on and played, looking up the ones he didn't know on his phone so he could sing along too. As you listened to him, the urge to sing welled up within you. But you felt shy, especially next to Otoya. Before you knew it, you were bobbing your head to beats, humming and finally singing in a whisper. Somehow you could imagine him glancing at you occasionally with his infectious smile and the thought made you want to melt into a puddle. Suddenly the taxi stopped, Otoya thanked and paid the driver and he helped you out.

"That was just the prelude for what's to come, are you ready?" Otoya asked as you took in the sight.

He had taken you to a karaoke bar. You swallowed hard at the sight and you felt your knees wobble. Then you felt a tap on your shoulder and smiling at you, Starish's guitarist offered his arm.

"Hey, let's have fun!"

You nodded, taking his arm. Inside the bar it was bright yet it also appeared foggy. On the stage there was a trio of drunk men singing merrily to a song. As soon as you sat down, they reached the end of their song and everyone clapped and roared. You both sat through many others singing up on the stage, each one making you feel excited. The last person who sang was a very shy young woman. Her reception wasn't that strong and noticing it Otoya cheered and clapped loudly for her. As she passed, the redhead stopped her.

"You were really amazing over there!" He cried, placing hand on her shoulder. The girl blushed and thanked him with a quiet stutter before walking back to her seat. Otoya... Really... You couldn't help but feel a little emotional. You felt a little tingle in your nose and your eyes were threatening to spill tears, watering at the corners.

"Are you ok?" asked Otoya and you felt like the tears would really start spilling with no way to stop them. You managed to hold them in and smile really big. You complimented him on how big a heart he had and how touching his gesture was.

"Well, in that case would you sing with me?"

"Eh... Ittoki kun..."

He shook his head, and then turned to the stage. 

"I won't force you if you aren't comfortable. I'll be right back, ok?"

He walked towards the stage and he set up the song and then he closed his eyes as it started.

Carried on this melody created by two,

it seems like the future is overlapping with today.

Firmly without changing, like this phrase.

I don't want to let this go.

Your eyes widened in recognition to the song. He was singing his song. It was Brand New Melody. Suddenly you felt like the air was thin as panic set in. You didn't even drink but the room was spinning and you found yourself looking all around hoping that Otoya wasn't discovered. But when your eyes fell back on the red head you were stuck in a trance. Even if you wanted to do something you couldn't. You were frozen in place and entranced by his voice. You were held hostage by his charm until the end.

When he finished and walked back towards you, you felt yourself calming down. But then he shot you a mischievous grin with a wink, making your heart race all over again.

"T-that was... was that ok?" you asked nervously, looking around again.

Everyone was cheering really loudly. You even caught some people saying he sounded just like the real thing. Maybe everyone was too drunk or may his disguise worked for some reason. Whatever it was, you were glad that there was no ruckus.

"How about... we get a room?" He asked seriously.

"W-what? Oh! Uh.. umm sure!" you manged.

You had not recovered enough to even worry about being in a room alone with Otoya. Well, not like it should be a big deal, after all you did spend a night with him in a hotel room already. Inside the room, he started by singing a couple songs. Then he turned to you, mic tilted a little bit towards you.

"Sing? Actually... sing with me!" he said as he pointed at the book.

You snorted. He wanted to sing the Piyo chan song with you? You looked at the book and then to him and then back at the book and then to him again. Each time you locked eyes with him thy were getting bigger and bigger. He seemed to be trying to use the smolder on you. And the thing was... it worked. Because before you knew it, you were picking up the other mic and he pressed play and you were singing. By the end of the night you were singing most of the songs and Otoya watched and cheered. After the last song you sang you could barely remember waiting for a taxi back to the hotel or the ride back. Apparently you were asleep on the red head's shoulder the entire time, and you knew only because he woke you up softly shaking your shoulder.

"We're here," he said barely above a whisper.

You let him help you out but you walked ahead of him into the building and the rest of the way.

"Will you be ok?" he asked, "you must be tired."

"Uh... I'm great! Don't worry I can make it to the room!" you responded with a forced laugh. After all you were wide awake now. Your head was just on you idol's shoulder the entire time! Too bad you weren't awake to enjoy it... When you both got in the room, you both mechanically got ready for bed. Like before Otoya did not fail to display his chivalry. You waited for him at the end of the bed and jumped when you heard the bathroom door close.

"Still up?"

"I was waiting for you."

Otoya's face lit up to the same shade as his hair. He turned away for a moment, a hand over his face as he tried to recover

"Sit down," you offered, patting the space beside you.

Cautiously he walked over and sat down really slow.

"I don't think I can sleep on this bed by myself. Like last night. Ittoki kun..."

You mustered the courage to look at his face which matched the shade of your own. It gave you determination to continue.

"Will you share the bed with me?"

"I-I..." stuttered the guitarist.

You pulled a body pillow from the head of the bed and placed it in the middle, splitting the bed. That all too familiar smile appeared on his face.

"I can work with that."

A/N: This went on way longer than I planned but I think it's cute and also I tried to solve some problems of the Cecil x Camus issues on here. Idk how I did really? I actually still have to go back and improve that when I get the chance and of course the motivation. I might make this into a series based on some match up stuff and things I discussed with a friend. R/R!


	2. A Day with Him: Ai

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri.

A Day with Him: Mikaze Ai

You were new in Shining Academy of Arts. But before you knew it you had excelled enough to be placed in S class. It was impossible to even guess what would happen next. That was the thing about Shining, he was unpredictable. The only thing you knew was that somehow that mad man was behind the scenes operating things, opening opportunities for you be it out of good will or for his own amusement. So when you found out that he had assigned you to be under Mikaze Ai's tutelage outside of classes you were floored and thought maybe you died already and that you just didn't know it yet.

Ai was your idol, among all the hottest idols that were in. He had flawless beauty and grace and the voice of an angel. His was a voice that didn't just fill the ears with song but went straight to the heart. And that falsetto! There was nothing else like it and he does it so effortlessly! This was a dream come true. You didn't know how many times you pinched yourself to check. You were still trying to find reality when you felt a whoosh of air and heard a soft voice speak.

"From my observations, you must be in real shock."

Mid pinch you stopped and turned to see a pale figure with fluorescent blue hair and a blank expression. You felt yourself turn red and frantically bow as you attempted to introduce yourself.

"I'm Ai Mikaze, it's nice to meet you." said your senior, his expression not changing.

"Please take good care of me!" you responded, flustered.

Too good to be true. It was too good to be true. It was hard to contain the happiness you were feeling inside.

"Right, well, let's get to work." He said, with his still, blank expression.

Yup, it was too good to be true. The reality of what was happening set in after he said that. Of course, what were you even expecting? That he would suggest that it was the first day so you guys could goof off and have a picnic or something? That would have been nice... So, this was Ai huh? Straight to business. You followed him as he sat down and he motioned for you to sit across of him. He placed a big binder on the table between the both of you.

"As you may have heard, you have a month to do this project, I have created an extensive schedule and program for you to follow," he turned the cover over to reveal a table of contents page and gave you a short but detailed briefing of the documents. He had everything down to a T from your sleep schedule, exercise, all the way down to when you were expected to perform and it was sooner than your due date. But just by your first impression you knew he wasn't going to waste those days. They did not have anything specific written in them but he had left a marking on them, probably something only he could recognize.

"With that, let's begin."

He started you all the way from the basics explaining that to improve you always had to go back to it. From then, that's how your lessons started out with the blue haired Quartet Night member. You always had to perform a scale and from there he provided other exercises, then he went into theory and finally application. Lessons from Ai were essentially like cram school for the arts. But you couldn't complain. After all you were spending time with your favorite idol and crush. Not only that, you were seeing exponential growth and improvement in yourself. Technically, the project you were given was a collaboration piece. As you spent more time with Ai, it became apparent that the melody he played on his synthesizer was an original and every time you met the music seemed to progress and evolve.

"It's your job to create lyrics," he stated one day after practice.

"Lyrics!? Um... Um..." you stammered.

Your face paled and suddenly it felt cold. As you muttered to yourself in distress you could have sworn that you saw Ai's face soften and a shadow of a smile cross it for a second.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." He said less emotionless.

Though he made you feel better, he didn't do anything to calm your heart. In fact, he made it worse!

"To make some lyrics, listen to the melody, think of a theme or an idea you want to convey. Express yourself in a way that people can relate to you."

After multiple trials and errors, you managed to make lyrics that your idol approved of. He simply looked at the paper you handed him and with a nod began to play on his synthesizer. On his cue, you began to sing. Surprisingly, your nerves did not show through. Once you finished you were surprised to hear praise but then the critiques came rolling in and squashed your ego down to size. Of course, you expected it, but maybe you would have felt more prepared for it had he not surprised you by commending you first. Still, no surprise that Ai caught all your mistakes from big to small. However, you did not let that dampen your spirits. Instead it ignited the spark within you into a flame. You hoped Ai could see it as you tackled practice with zeal.

Finally, the day came when you were expected to be able to perform the entirety of the song along with choreography. But it was just your luck that all the practice rooms, studio spaces, even the auditorium was full. At this, even Ai seemed perplexed. Yet he wasn't stressed at all. You didn't know how to feel. Upset? Worried? Relieved?

"It's fine. Follow me." Ai's voice broke through your thoughts. Shakily you did as you were told, disoriented by everything going on in your head and the the confusion that filled you. Ai led you into a secluded garden area with a a gazebo among bushes of your favorite flowers. This was a scene you could only dream of. Standing there under the fancy structure amid a field of grass and flowers and sunshine, it felt like a fairy tale. Yes, today you were a princess. Ai was the prince. Or so it seemed.

"Shall we begin?" Ai asks, taking his instrument out of its cover and placing it on the tiny table in the center of the gazebo.

Again, he shot down your day dreams. Damn, can't he let a girl dream? To avoid embarrassment, you nodded with a loud "Yes!"

"I like that enthusiasm." He said, smiling this time.

You felt the tips of your ears burn at his words. Was it just you or was there a hint of teasing in his voice? Without much warning, he began to play his synthesizer, and naturally you sang along to the melody. Once you stopped he corrected you, points at which you were flat, when you didn't quite hit the right pitch, pointers on where you could spice things up. Then from then on, he stopped playing and corrected you where you didn't meet his expectation. You took it from the top again and again and again, wanting to impress him. You start getting a little worn out but hope that it doesn't show through in your performance.

"Hope you're not tired yet. You still have to do this with choreography," he reminded you with a blank impression. You wondered if he was getting frustrated or even angry at you. Somehow the idea of that disappointed you more than the fact that you just did not seem to be getting it. As you practiced, it seemed to be getting darker and darker. Was time passing by that fast? The change did not shake you. Despite your wounded pride you were determined to see the practice through and prove yourself to your senior. That was until the sky opened and rumbled and the downpour began. Instantaneously you jumped. Your body trembled uncontrollably. Ai stopped playing and sheathed his synthesizer. He then turned to you and spoke calmly.

"I wasn't expecting this rain. We should wait it out a little." He said and then noticed your shaking. "Are you scared? There's nothing to be afraid of." He tried to rationalize the situation.

"Th-thunder?! I hate thunder!" You shrieked over the rain that was almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of the crackling sky.

"Thunder is... the sound produced by..." Ai began going into a full-on lecture on thunder and lightning which frankly was just muffled white noise to you as you tried to maintain your composure and block out the sound with hands over ears. More and more your legs felt like jelly and felt they were dangerously close to collapsing under your weight. You felt light headed and nauseous and like the world was spinning quickly beneath you. Soon you fell to your knees grasping at your head trying to block out the sound. Passing out may not be so bad right now, you thought. Anything would be better then what you were currently experiencing. Ai's expression suddenly changed to something that resembled concern, guilt and pity and before you knew it you found your face on his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ai muttered.

Sorry? What for? You wondered, as you found yourself automatically attempting to curl further into the blue haired boy.

"Just focus on your breathing," He advised, still as a sentinel.

You shut your eyes and breathed in and out deeply. You found it impossible to take Ai's advice as you found yourself distracted by both his scent: earthy with floral hints and his heart beat which was a lot faster than would be normal. It was a stark contrast to his calm and collected expression. You felt yourself relax slowly, blushing due to the situation. It was a strange stroke of luck to face your fear but can be close to your idol and to hear and feel his heart. It was somewhat magical. And God, his heartbeat was as beautiful as his voice.

"You better?"

"I-I'm okay!" you squeaked, looking up at Ai who gazed at you blankly, but somewhere in his eyes you saw relief.

"Good."

Suddenly there was another loud boom coming from the sky and you curled deeper into him. He grabbed some head phones from the floor and placed them on your head, turning on some music to block out the sound better. He hugged you close as you shook in fear. He did not let you go. At least not immediately. For a moment, it even felt like he held on just a little tighter. You suddenly felt all warm inside. When the rain slowed slightly, he let you go and a rush of coldness flooded through your body. You felt a little sad until the warmth of his hands enveloped yours and together you ran to escape the rain, the lightning and the sounds that shook you to the core.

A/N: Funnily enough Ren x Reader was considered but then this idea came to be and was far more developed than a story with Ren so it took precedence so I didn't lose the mood and all that. I liked the idea because I could imagine the scenario with Ai well and I find it is a subject that can be relatable. I bonded well with my buddy I wrote this with and it's almost like a dedication to a newly found friendship? It was fun to do and I would like to do another collaboration!

A/N 2: Hiya! I was the "co writer" for this fic, I only changed a few things here and there like typos and added a bit of story myself, however this was mostly the author above. I am deathly afraid of thunder so it was fun to have Ai be there for those of us afraid of thunder. Yeah, thunder is natural and wont hurt me yada yada but I'm still scared of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ~Risu


	3. A Day With Him: Ren

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri. Brocolli Does.

A Day With Him: Ren

There was no way I could even dare to imagine that I'd be dating Ren Jinguji and that I'd be snuggling against him as he played computer games with Ai Mikaze. The story leading up to this amazing, surreal moment is a funny one. The truth is that I wasn't Ren's biggest fan. In fact, I was more of an anti-fan.

There was no denying how attractive the man was, but I couldn't get past how superficial he seemed. I couldn't stand the way he flirted with the camera, saying unbelievably corny words. It seemed so easy for him. Too easy. I found it insincere. Seriously, was there more to this guy? I mean, besides his rock hard body, honeyed voice and skin of amber?

It all began on an online forum. Like a regular fan, I was outspoken. I proclaimed my love for STARISH and praised their talents. But I was not afraid to point out things that bothered me. Ren being one of them. It was foolish, and childish but behind the screen I was comfortable in going up against the group mentality.

All of a sudden a certain user became interested in my dislike for Ren. From the beginning it appeared that they were baiting me. At every turn, they tested me, playfully poking at my rather passionate and tender feelings of dislike for Ren. My resolve did not crumble as I proudly stated my reasons. All the while, not knowing who it was I was speaking to. Then, one day, I opened up my messages and there it was. If I had believed the message I would probably have pissed my pants. But I didn't and I thought it was a joke. A very terrible joke. One that left me breathless with tears streaming down my face. The best kind of laugh I had ever experienced. "What if I told you, that I am Ren Jinguji?" It read. THE Ren Jinguji? The man I relentlessly had been talking SO much trash about? Yeah, right. The very idea was ludicrous. Would a man like him really be able to sit still reading all the flames I sent? Then, for a moment, I thought, what if it was? I felt immediately embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I shook it off quickly. There was no use dwelling on it and the chance was still very, very low! Yet, there was something in the back of my mind nagging at me.

After the confession, I decided to avoid the person I was talking to. But feeling bad, I occasionally responded and made sure to stay short with him. I knew I was avoiding it. I really wouldn't know what to say if he brought it up again. For some reason I had anxiety about being in a never-ending loop of being reminded, a dying conversation, and basically wasting time. When I thought it was going to be over and felt a little sad about the situation just ending, I started to find things in my mail—tickets to nearby studios as a guest or concerts. He was determined to break down my doubts. As time went on and I stayed firm, he started sending things like roses (that he grew in his garden), chocolate (which he says he couldn't eat) and even a signed CD. I still couldn't believe him. But then he invited me to a little gig. Like usual, or what has been usual he sent me a ticket, but this one had a backstage pass, a life size poster and a note.

"To my dearest Anti-fan, Are you ready?"  
~Ren Jinguji

I didn't realize I pent up so much feelings until that moment. The poster was the last straw on the camel's back. I let out a long irrepressible screech. My hands flew up to my face to stop the sound too late. I was so embarrassed with myself that all I wanted to do was bury my self in blankets. But first, that poster... I looked at the huge Ren Jinguji poster sprawled right before me. The photo was a bit risque, as he was modeling underwear but my focus was on everything but the underwear. How could I look at underwear when his bare broad shoulders, chest and abs were in view as well as his muscled legs that clearly showed this man did not skip leg day and of course... a coveted and pronounced v-cut exposed due to how low he was wearing the garment. As if on cue, my phone made a noise and without thinking of it, I looked over. My frustration boiled into a smoldering rage.  
"Do you believe me now?" The message asked with heart emojis next to it and my mind read it in what I believed his cheeky voice would sound like. It was as if he expected the reaction I just had. What an asshole I thought as I chucked my phone to the other side of the room.

I went to see him perform. After all, how could I refuse? I couldn't possibly waste a good ticket and it's not like I had anything to do or anyone to see. His voice floated in my head, "Aren't you going to be seeing me?" The entire time it taunted me as I got ready for the show. I looked over at some of his gifts, things for some reason I could not part with. I glanced at my closet and squinted as if it would help me see through the door, as I thought of the life size poster of him rolled up in there because I wasn't comfortable displaying something like that. I grumbled in annoyance as I slipped on a coat and picked up my purse and keys, locking up my door before heading out.

Once I got to the venue, I felt my stomach twist in knots. I was overcome by a flood of emotions. I was unsteady, nauseous and excited. The cheer and mood from the fans was certainly catching. But it also filled me with guilt which added to the sick feeling I already felt in the pit of my stomach. While there were so many who have come here for genuine interest... there was me. What was I doing here again? I was curious. But was curiosity really that strong to pull someone like me a self proclaimed anti-fan to basically support him? It felt so strange to be in the crowd. I felt suffocated and alienated. Even though rationality told me that I had no right to feel that way. After all, I was the invader here. I looked around at everyone's faces as I took my seat, sinking low into it as if hiding. I wanted to. More than anything. I wondered if they could tell...

The opening performances whizzed by. I couldn't remember the name of the band, the faces or the songs I was neck deep in anticipation, and the entire time I was steeling my self for Ren's appearance. It would have been the best time to relax before the big show but I couldn't. The entire time I was on pins and needles. My heart raced as soon as the lights switched off and I saw nothing but a silhouette and as he stepped out I gasped. Even in person, Ren looked unreal. He was bathed in an orange light matching the color of the light sticks that lit the darkness that once surrounded me. He sang one of his earliest songs. "A Devil's Kiss Is More Intense Than Flames." In my mind, it only reinforced my negative opinion, and yet, my heart continued to race unwillingly.

As I listened to his songs, always backed by the sultry sound of a saxophone, I found that all my negative perceptions were being wiped away slowly. Like tarnished silver being polished. I started to cheer for him too, just as his fans were. His words which felt crude, brash and insincere softened with each song, mellowed down. I began to trust him His songs still held the same level of intensity, but they became less aggressive, starting from "To the End of the World, Believe Heart." So even as "Red Hot Love Minds" played, I felt myself swooning and melting into my seat. When he finished he did a small talk, complimenting the ladies, sharing some fun trivia, showing the Ren Jinguji I did not know, I did not believe in, the Ren Jinguji I denied even existed. He finished and winked into the crowd and I swear he looked right at me, and the wink and the silly kiss he blew flew right at me, and popped and it was like a spell that made me feel dizzy.

Between the song and his little talk I was unable to recover as he seemed to have quickly taken his position and started singing his latest song. There was no song in the back ground and it was just that deep, thick voice of his filling the entire auditorium. It took hold of me and I went from feeling like I was going to burst to feeling all the emotions and tension inside of me being relieved as I got lost in his "Orange Rhapsody."As the song went on, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of unspeakable things. Wondering if the warm feeling was just a fraction of what his body heat felt like... Imagining that my much smaller frame was encased by his... All things I of all people should not have in their mind, especially in my right mind. I most certainly wasn't. At some point my brain had become mush and it only continued as I barely remembered the songs past "Orange Rhapsody." He sang some of his work he wrote him self on acapella, songs he told use we were only going to exclusively hear in today's show. He finished off with a preview of his next single. Even that song was fuzzy.

The crowd was relentless and refused to move. Even I found myself wanting to stay in the dream of being in the dark stadium and soft orange glow of penlights. But all good things come to an end. That wasn't the case for me, not yet. After the final good bye and once everyone was evacuated, I was escorted back stage. My heart hammered in my chest again, so hard I could hear it in my ears. I was stopped in front of a room, a hand extending over, and a voice telling me it was ok to enter. I placed my sweaty, shaking hand on the door, hissing at how cold and heavy it felt. I looked at the staff member once more like a child asking for approval and they nodded.

I pushed the door to see the ginger lounging on his seat, turning to acknowledge me with his piercing blue eyes, dazzling in contrast to his tanned skin.

"Hello, lady," He crooned, standing up and pushing his chair in. I raised my head to remain in eye contact with him as he towered over me. I noticed how his eyes swept over me and he pulled back abruptly in surprise, but chuckled. I found myself speechless and just as breathless as when I was listening to his songs.

"No pen light? No ring? Nothing? You weren't kidding." He mused out loud. Once again I was wondering what I even was doing there. There would be some other girl who would die to be in his presence. I continued to observe him, as he observed me. I watched as he stretched out his hand in front of him to examine the goods he was promoting that was available for purchase, a bracelet and a light up ring. He kissed the ring and then took my hand, sliding the ring with his name on it onto one of my fingers.

"There, now you won't seem so out of place!" He chimed proudly

"What is this? I don't want it!" I yelled, turning my head away from him as I felt it catch fire. But I made no motion to remove the ring.

"If you feel that way, just return it." Ren answered back, his voice soft. A shiver ran down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I bit my lip. Once again, I found myself unable to speak.

"I take it that you enjoy the show and part of you believed my letters?"he asked, hints of laughter still in his voice.

I felt myself ease up a little. Ren was a bit more awkward than I imagined. I found myself close to laughing out loud myself. But I was childish and stubborn and puffed out my cheeks instead.

"Who wouldn't feel suspicious after all of that?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're right. If I made you uncomfortable in anyway I'm sorry. And if this..."He stretched his arms out, "Makes you feel uncomfortable, you are free to leave."

My body temperature remained high. I felt shy, embarrassed and even guilty at this point. No, no, no. This wasn't right. What was happening? I clenched my fists. My imagination was wild, setting me up to feeling this way. I was sure of it. I expected him to get in my face. Pin me against a wall... Nothing was happening the way I expected. Not at all. In fact, he was being a perfect gentleman.

"But...if you don't, and it's up to you, I'd like to get to know you." He continued on, making sure he made eye contact with me. He had me paralyzed and I couldn't look away. My head moved up and down stiffly. "Yes..." I mumbled. He leaned in a bit closer to me.

"What was that?"

"Yes... I'd like that." I admitted, my voice trailing off.

"Great!" He exclaimed, materializing a cap and a pair of sunglasses. He tired his hair into a ponytail and put his disguise on quickly. "In that case, let's get outta here! This isn't the place for this..."

He took me by my wrist and lead me out. He drove me around, and that was when I learned that he enjoyed driving and taking scenic routes. We ended up at the park, eating ice cream on a bench and watching couples pass us by. That was basically the first date. Afterward, we exchanged some calls, some texts, and he invited me out on several other dates. Then one day, he asked me out. That's a day I won't forget.

Ren always planned in advance. He made sure to cancel early if something came up. He was punctual and reliable. Ren communicated with me every step of the way so that our meetings were ran smoothly. The plans were simple that day. A dinner and movies. Nothing extravagant. Very normal. He rang the doorbell and I nearly ran to get it in the middle of putting on my earrings. When I opened the door I could only look at him in awe. He was dressed casually and of course had his disguise on, his sunglasses and once again a hat, this time his hair was down. Like normal, he had his bangs in his face. I leaned in close and brushed it back, pinning it with one of my clips,the corners of my mouth lifting into a smile as I looked at his expression. There was a softness in his gaze as he breathed a light chuckle, at my gesture. In his arms were a bouquet of roses and I was touched and became frantic as I looked for a container to place them in.

"You care about them so much, I'm so flattered, lady." He murmured in that low suave voice of his. We ended up finding a mason jar, taking our time to put in the water and place the flowers in it.

"It's a gift, and I should treat it with respect as a sign of respect to the gift giver."

When I said that, I saw flash of red spread across his face before disappearing just as quickly as it came. My eyes widened and I tilted my head as if doing so might replay what just happened so I could study the expression some more. It was cute and endearing. He seemed to have sensed my mood but quickly changed the subject to our date very smoothly.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. I got to choose dinner. We watched a comedy. It felt like the other times we went out. Ren seemed careful and was not as physical as I expected. It both relieved and disappointed me. If he did make any moves, I'd feel flustered. But there were times I wish he had took my hand or tried the ancient technique of attempting to discreetly wrap an arm around me. He was a complete gentleman from start to finish and I almost did not want him to stay as such. He made his move once he drove me back. He didn't take any detours or tried to hold me up. That was a little odd, now that I think about it. Ren disliked being in a hurry unless it was absolutely necessary and he was always ready to let time pass in his car and impress me with his conversational skills. But when I found myself in front of my apartment and we wished each other good night and embraced one another, something that became sort of a routine, I felt dissatisfied. Suddenly, the time we spent felt short.

I looked from him to my complex many times. I wanted him to say something. Anything. I wanted him to change his mind and take me anywhere but my place. I wanted him to follow me up to my door at least. I hesitantly stepped out of the car and I gave him a bow and walked a little bit,turning around on occasion to still see him there. I knew he didn't leave until he felt I was safely in my apartment and even followed up with a text. I took one last glance, biting my bottom lip and swinging my keys in my hand, disappearing from his view.

When I reached my door I couldn't bring my self to walk in. Instead, I placed my hand on it, and leaned in so that my forehead pressed against it. I don't know how long I stayed like that. But the next thing I knew, I was frozen in place as I felt a familiar warmth on my shoulder and I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach all the way up my throat.

"Why are you still out here, lady?"

I squeaked, and swallowed. I couldn't bear to turn around and face him, even as I found my eyes trying to peek at him from the corners.

"A-and so? What about you?"

He turned me around so I faced him and pulled out his phone. He waved it around.

"I didn't get a text, so I got worried."

"Is... that all? Well, as you can see I'm fine!" I stammered backing into the door. I felt my self sweating, as my imagination went wild and my heart hammered in my chest. This was it. The situation was too perfectly set up in which he could pin me to the door and lean in and- I felt my cheeks burn even hotter, but I didn't want to look away or close my eyes. I was surprised when he stepped back instead of moved closer.

"Well you see..." he started, and I somehow wanted to laugh. Not because anything was funny. But because he was endearing and I wanted to break the awkwardness between us.

"Go on.."I chided playfully, as I watched him scratch the back of his neck, and play with his collar.

"If it's alright with you-"

I raised an eyebrow at him and pursed my lips.

"Lady... I like... you. What I mean is—will you go out with me?"

I cried. Ren panicked. I gave him my keys which he fumbled with to let us both into my apartment where he continued his failed attempts at soothing me. I finally answered when I was calm enough,a muffled, simple yes. The rest was history.. and now-

"Lady? Lady!"

"W-what?" I blinked and looked to find Ren's face inches from mine.

"Aimi and I just finished our raid."

"I apologize it took quite some time. I know that you were supposed to be going somewhere today."

I tilted my head to the side, still feeling a bit disoriented from being lost in thought. Somewhere... today? Ren chuckled again.

"It's ok, here." He gave me a piece of paper, "Just follow as instructed, ok?" He said winking at me.

"I'll see you later." He said smoothly walking out of the room. I looked over at Ai who returned my eye contact with a blank stare.

"It's best to just do as he asked." Ai offered before completely focusing on the computer before him. I looked over the slip of paper my boyfriend handed me and read it. There were some directions and a room number. I bid the cyanette goodbye an went on my way. I ended up in the girls' dorm at Shining academy in front of THE Shibuya Tomochika's room.

Tomochika was one of the top idols that debuted with STARISH as a solo artist. Because of her beautiful face, figure and natural grace and elegance she dominated in many advertisements ranging from orange juice to trending fashions. In person all of the claims were uncertainly deniable. So was the intimidation she felt upon being in her presence. It didn't last as she quickly showed her warm and down to earth nature.

She pulled me in with the warmest of smiles and looked me up and down, eyes bright with excitement.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed and I felt all the nervousness evaporate and instead I melted. Beautiful and kind... Tomochika Shibuya was seriously amazing.

She helped me into a dress that Ren picked out for me, teasing me a little about his great tastes and how it suited me so perfectly. Then, she promptly went to work and started putting make up on me. She seemed to have an idea of a look for me but she was considerate, asking me along the way whether I was happy with the direction she was taking. When she was finally done, she cupped my cheeks with both of her hands, furrowing her brows as she assessed what she had done. After looking at me with squinting eyes, her face relaxed into a smile.

"I'm all done, I think you look wonderful!" She cooed, and turned me to face the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and gasped, near tears.

"Don't cry, the make up will run." Tomochika gently and playfully scolded.

She walked me out of the dorm, chatting animatedly with me up until when Ren showed up in his car. His ride was what people would call smooth. However, that wasn't what I was focused on. I was too busy being dazzled by his appearance. He was wearing a dark ensemble so his hair and his bright blue eyes stood out even more.

"Be safe you two!" Tomochika sang before leaving us.

"Lady?" Ren asked, offering me his hand which I took with a slight nod.

I knew we were supposed to go out tonight. But I had no idea what for. I'm glad that on the way he explained, although, he was still pretty secretive about it all.

"It's been what, six months?" He asked, eyed on the road. I don't know why I felt so vulnerable in the passenger seat. He must have noticed me shifting about or curling up because he quickly added, "No need to be afraid, I'm not going to eat you."

I swallowed. When he said that, I felt a jolt run through me and my entire body grew even hotter. I knew he wouldn't. He had proven that many times over. But at the same time there was something in me that wanted something to happen.

"I wanted to do something special, that's all. You can relax now."

I nodded stiffly. He chuckled and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound still lingering in my ears after the fact. My mind replaying it over and over.

When we reached the venue and we stepped out he offered me his arm which I gladly took. As we walked in, he waved at people who was looking at us curiously. Everyone was interested in him. They didn't seem to notice me. On one had, that was a good thing. It meant that I won't be causing any controversy for him. On the other, I felt so small and insignificant. Ren nudged me a little and smiled at me, communicating with his eyes. _Look forward, hold your head high._

I lifted my head and straightened my back. Immediately, my mood changed. I felt a little more confident. The place we entered was dim with dramatic lighting. There a small stage in the back of the room. We were sat in a table a bit near it. A server checked in on us, pouring a glass of water for each of us and dropping of a menu before heading off to serve her other tables. I reached for a menu, trailing my finger over it as I read off my options. Ren seemed to already know what he wanted. I chose something hastily, just lost in the moment like it was all a dream.

We ordered a simple three course meal. Appetizers, entrees and a dessert to share. I barely paid attention to the actual service. As far as I knew it was flawless. I was too lost in my own thoughts and in the performances on stage. There were people who performed instrumental pieces, songs, and even poetry. As I sat there and listened, the less I was interested in the food. My slight trance was broken when I heard Ren being called to the stage and my attention shifted from the stage to Ren who sat across me, giving me a knowing look which I couldn't comprehend at that moment. He stood up, and then pushed his chair in before making his way onto the stage.

"Good evening, everyone. I know you all are probably expecting me to sing but instead I want to try my hand at improvised poetry. I've had lingering inspiration that has been growing within me and I am ready to share."

He stopped, and looked into the crowd. It was strange but even though I knew that while he was on stage looking out into the crowd, and he was going to perform for the crowd. I felt his eyes on me. The feeling I had on his concert many months ago started coursing through me once again.

 _Flaming words, honest and passionate_

 _meant to tear through a fantastic mirage_

 _stumbled over by chance_

 _stoking a curiosity_

 _Like burning coals_

 _it formed a path_

 _for two to dance upon_

 _At first a game,_

 _a challenge of wills_

 _forging a bond_

 _solidifying a trust_

 _Two were able to grow_

 _shedding their old forms  
One learned to reveal_

 _a side, tough yet fragile_

 _Just like a mirror_

 _in the sanctuary_

 _between them_

 _lay nothing but truth_

 _One truth remained unspoken_

 _Expressed through eyes,touch, voice_

 _The truth that one has fallen._

By the end of his performance, I had one hand over my chest as I looked upon Ren in awe. This time, for sure... His bright blue eyes were set on me. My entire body heat up. Was that... a confession? The applause was deafening and even after Ren stood on the stage. He thanked the crowd, once again eliciting another round of applause.

"While I am up here, I would like to invite my guest to come up and present some poetry of her own! She is very talented and I want to share her talent with you all."

His piercing eyes met mine in the crowd and he stretched his hand out in front of him. I felt paralyzed but there was no escape. To do anything else but get up there would be even more embarrassing, I decided. I got up unsteadily but once again straightened out my back and walked with me head held high onto the stage. Ren gestured out into the crowd to have them cheer for me before handing me the mic and leaning in a little bit to whisper to me.

"You'll do great, lady~"

He winked and gave my shoulder a squeeze before he made his way back to his seat. I stared into the crowd silently, attempting to collect my self. The lights on me felt bright. The contrast with the darkness in the crowd intimidating. But I could see Ren's eyes. They beamed at me, a bright cerulean, like the lights out in the crowd during a concert. I felt my throat relaxing which at first felt dry, unable to produce sound. I smiled and from there I began.

 _I wanted to uncover truth_

 _I tried to remove masks_

 _Expose a prince_

 _as just a fraud_

 _But what I found instead_

 _was unexpected_

 _A lonely man wrapped_

 _up in trappings_

 _It provided protection,_

 _but it came with a price_

 _it could not defend_

 _from attacks from inside_

 _Funny how reality_

 _was what swept me_

 _into a dream_

 _like a pearl what I found_

 _Was precious to me.  
I want to hold it close _

_into my chest_

 _and right by my heart_

 _Though at first_

 _I fought with the prince_

 _I accept..._

 _all that he was_

 _all that he'll be_

 _what guided me_

 _to a world of fantasy_

 _I'll hold on fast_

 _I won't let go_

 _until we both meet_

 _right where it can finally be real._

I found my self shaking near the end. But I was relieved and proud. I looked all around the restaurant, at all the people clapping and I felt overwhelmed. To distract myself from my nervousness from standing on the stage, my eyes focused on Ren who was standing and clapping, once again looking at me with a knowing expression. Before I knew it, he was right at my side and I felt my legs relax a little. He took me by my arm again, and he thanked the crowd along with me. I was glad that he was there. Collapsing right on the spot was a big fear for me at that moment. I couldn't even enjoy the victory of successfully reciting my poem from start to finish. He walked me back to our table and when we sat down there was an awkward but sweet air between us.

"So... falling huh?" I asked him, brushing a stray hair away from my face, twirling a finger in it.

"And what's this about you and holding on?" He retorted, in a playful mocking tone.

"I asked you first." I challenged him.

"I haven't been with anyone this long... so if you don't mind..." He trailed off, tilting his head to peer into my face which I had tilted slightly to hide the blush on my face.

"Yes. I want to see where this takes us."

~Fin 

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and getting through this fanfic! I hope it was a smooth and easy ride compared to my writing it. I have been practically working on this for a year. Lies. Ok so it was practically put off for almost a year and I picked it back up after finding some motivation. It became something else entirely. For one, it's gotten so long from just what I felt was a simple idea of an anti-fan becoming Ren's girlfriend and how after a couple of months into the relationship a glimpse of their bonds deepening. It was supposed to be short and simple but instead I deliver this to you. It's been a labor of love. I'm finally finished and I'm glad I did not give up on it and I have done my best to finish with patience and not rush it.

There were a couple of concerns I as an author had with this and one of it is that most of the story is exposition. I am hoping that it doesn't take away from it and that if it was pretty necessary that I didn't get too sidetracked in the past. Another one how I feel it diverged from the point. It's supposed to be more of how they spent a day together but there wasn't much of that. Instead, I wrote the MC hanging out with Ai and Ren as they played and since I spent a lot of time in the backstory and I don't feel like I spent a lot of time on the actual day they had. I also want to say that Tomochika's cameo just sort of happened. She popped up and sometimes I wonder if it's unnecessary to the plot but I thought it was fun to write because I love to write Tomo.

Thanks and thanks again for reading my work!


End file.
